Sasuke bikin gemes!
by G09
Summary: Tingkah si pantat ayam yang selalu mengusik dan membangkitkan sisi barbar dari dalam diri Sakura, sukses membuatnya murka dan gemes pengin nampol mukanya/SasuSaku/ver.RoadToNinja/School life


**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku**

**Romance**

**Warning: AU, School life, mungkin ada typo -coz ngetiknya ngebut-, Karakter SasuSaku di sini pake Karakter mereka yang ada di movie Road to ninja dan mungkin si Sasu agak centrik. Jadi, jan kaget ma sikap Sasu di mari, yah, ahahaha -3-'**

**$$$**

Kehidupan yang tentram, tenang dan aman adalah sesuatu yang diidam-idamkan oleh kebanyakan orang. Salah satunya adalah Haruno Sakura atau yang sering disapa Sakura. Cewek berjidat lebar yang cinta mati pada Menma itu tidak suka keributan, kekerasan dan berisik. Namun ...

"Sakura-chaaan, i luv u~" Suara itu ...

"Lemparanmu gak kena, loh~" Nada yang kelewatan riang itu ...

Secara perlahan darahnya naik. Urat-urat di pelipisnya mulai menonjol, giginya bergemelutuk, tangannya pun mulai mengepal, matanya menatap tajam penuh kebencian pada sosok cowok yang berseringai senang di kejauhan sana.

"Ayo kejar aku kalau bisa~"

Cowok itu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Wajah Sakura sudah memerah karena amarah yang memuncak. Sakura menyambar sapu yang kebetulan tengah dipegang oleh seorang siswi di sampingnya, lalu melempar dengan tenaga monsternya ke arah si cowok tersebut.

Suara jeritan para cewek berkumandang. Para penghuni sekolah menepi tak mau kena imbasnya. Bahkan Ino Yamanaka yang sejak awal berada di samping Sakura kini sudah menjaga jarak.

Sapu itu melesat cepat. Membelah udara dan berakhir menabrak tembok kelas dua di lantai dua. Si target berhasil menghindar. Suara tawanya semakin keras. Membuat gendang telinga Sakura berasa ingin meledak dibuatnya.

"Shannarooo!!" Sakura meraung saking kesalnya. Kakinya mulai mengayun. Mengejar ke arah perginya si pengganggu yang selalu sukses membuat hari-harinya menjadi suram.

Rasanya Sakura ingin sekali mencabik-cabik wajah penuh seringai menyebalkan itu, mencolok matanya yang selalu berkedip genit pada tiap cewek yang ditemuinya, atau mematahkan tulang-tulangnya sampai remuk sekalian.

Suasana SMA Ulala itu pun hari itu diramaikan oleh seorang cewek bertenaga monster dan cowok kelewatan iseng tersebut. Para guru dan satpam sampai dibuat kewalahan oleh kelakuan mereka berdua.

Alat pel, sapu, tong sampah, dan lain-lain dengan keadaan mengenaskan berserakan di sepanjang lorong kelas, bahkan taman dan lapangan tak luput dari benda-benda tersebut.

Kekesalan yang berujung menjadi kebencian itu berawal dari saat Sakura masuk SMA Ulala ini, atau tepatnya saat ia mengenal Sasuke.

Padahal selama ini sebelum mengenal Sasuke, kehidupan Sakura normal-normal saja. Tenang, damai, dan adem ayem. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Sebab semua orang yang mengenalnya tahu betul tentang akibat jika mereka mengusiknya. Seakan mereka dapat melihat ada tulisan di jidatnya yang terukir "senggol bacok", sehingga tidak ada yang mau ambil risiko mengganggunya.

Sekarang kehidupan yang biasanya dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga dan boneka _teddy bear_ digantikan oleh sekumpulan awan _cumilonimbus_ yang kelabu semenjak bertemu dengan si pantat ayam.

Sakura kesal bukan main. Sasuke selalu berhasil mengusik amarahnya. Membuatnya melempari benda-benda yang ada di dekatnya sebagai pelampiasan akan kekesalannya. Padahal sesungguhnya Sakura tak ingin menjadi liar dan barbar seperti ini.

Karena itulah membuat kadar kebenciannya selalu bertambah tiap bersua bersama si rambut nungging itu. Terlebih jikalau Menma melihat Sakura bersikap begini dan menjadi ilfil, maka Sakura tidak akan segan untuk mencincang Sasuke tanpa ampun. Untungnya hari ini Menma sedang ada urusan keluarga yang membuatnya harus absen. Maka Sakura tak perlu menjaga image lagi.

Jadi, ketika mendengar Sasuke masuk ruang kesehatan akibat terkena bola sepak saat jam olahraga, Sakura tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menghabisinya.

Sakura senang bukan kepalang. Jam istirahat teng berbunyi, ia segera berdiri dengan semangat. Menolak ajakan Ino untuk makan bareng di kantin bersama Tenten. Berjalan cepat ke arah ruang kesehatan. Di kepalanya sudah menyusun rencana untuk melenyapkan si pengganggu.

Namun, saat melihat tubuh tak berdaya di atas ranjang itu. Ekspresi wajah yang biasanya terlihat menyebalkan, kini tampak damai dan polos. Netra hitam milik Sasuke yang biasanya memandangnya genit kini bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata berhias bulu mata yang lumayan lentik. Bibirnya yang biasa menyunggingkan seringai menjengkelkan, kini terkatup rapat. Sakura jadi tidak tega untuk melakukan tujuan awalnya datang ke mari. Ia tidak pernah menyerang orang yang sedang tertidur atau pingsan begini.

Berdasarkan informasi dari Shizune, si Kakak penjaga ruang kesehatan yang barusan pergi untuk makan siang di kantin itu menjelaskan kalau Sasuke terkena benturan bola sepak di kepalanya. Tapi, Shizune bilang Sasuke tak apa. Hanya sedikit luka lecet di pelipisnya akibat terdorong bola dan menabrak tepi bangku penonton. Itu tidak penting, sih, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghabisi si pantat ayam sialan ini.

Akhirnya, Sakura hanya duduk di samping ranjang sembari menunggu entah apa. Mungkin menunggunya siuman, siapa tahu ketika melihat ekspresi menyebalkan Sasuke bisa membuat nafsu untuk menghabisinya datang kembali.

"Dih, ini bocah kok gak bangun-bangun, sih."

Sepuluh menit berlalu dengan keheningan. Si pantat ayam tak kunjung membuka matanya. Tangan Sakura gatal ingin memukul wajah itu. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Menyerang orang pingsan itu namanya tidak _gentle_, cuy.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia menyambar buku nopel yang ada di laci samping ranjang. Sabenarnya ia tidak suka membaca nopel picisan yang kini ada di tangannya. Tapi, daripada tidak ada kerjaan, mending dibuat untuk membaca.

Namun, ketika berada di lembar berikutnya alis Sakura dibuat terangkat. Pasalnya cerita dalam novel itu mulai terkesan ambigu. Terlebih ketika ada adegan di mana si Markoni -nama tokoh utama dalam nopel- itu tidak sengaja berciuman dengan Jupri -nama tokoh sampingan. Padahal Markoni dan Jupri itu sama-sama cowok.

Sakura mulai curiga. Ia menutup buku itu dan menatap kembali sampulnya. Mengamati dengan jeli. Dalam cover itu terdapat pigura dua orang cowok yang saling bergandengan tangan dan saling bersitatap dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di masing-masing wajah mereka.

Alarm dalam kepalanya mulai berbunyi. Sakura buru-buru membanting nopel kampret itu ke atas meja sambil menggerutu.

"Anjir! ternyata nopel homo."

Sampai bel sekolah berdentang kembali, Sasuke tak kunjung bangun. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya sembari mendengkus kesal. Tidak mengerti kenapa mau-maunya saja menungguinya begini.

Seusai kepergian Sakura, Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia mendudukkan diri sembari menghela napas lega. Kemudian salah satu sudut bibirnya naik ke atas. Ia terkikik pelan.

"Huh, untung tidak ketahuan."

Sabenarnya ia sudah terbangun bahkan sebelum cewek pink itu memasuki ruangan ini. Sasuke kira Sakura akan tetap menyerangnya bahkan ketika ia sedang sekarat sekalipun. Tak ia sangka kalau Sakura masih punya hati untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

Sasuke mengusap-usap luka di pelipisnya yang bersembunyi dibalik kapas dan terasa berdenyut-denyut, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah buku yang sempat dibanting Sakura. Ia menatap bete buku itu sebelum kemudian mengubah posisi tidurnya. Memutuskan untuk tidur beneran dengan seulas senyuman di bibirnya. Sambil membayangkan wajah cantik si gadis pujaan, Sasuke mulai terpejam.

**$$$**

**Err, The end? or Tbc? -3-'**

**The end aja, dink. Mehehe. #ditimpuk**

**Lagi-lagi datang bawa story abal-abalan yang mendadak nongol di kepala aye dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung diketik. walhasil, jadilah ini pik-.-'**

**Jadi, mon maklum untuk segala kekurangannya.**

**Tapi ane tetep nerima kritik dan sarannya ya~****Itu pun kalo ada yang mau kasih krisar, sih, ya. Huehuehue T.T**


End file.
